1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid discharge method, a liquid discharge head, a manufacturing method of the head, a head cartridge, and a liquid discharge device used in a printer, a video printer or the like, as an output terminal of a copying machine, a facsimile, a word processor, a host computer or the like. In particular, it relates to a liquid discharge method, a liquid discharge head, a manufacturing method of the head, a head cartridge and a liquid discharge device, wherein a base body on which an electricity-heat conversion element generating thermal energy utilized as energy for recording is provided, and recording is performed by discharging a liquid (ink or the like) for recording from a discharge port (orifice) as flying droplets, and making them adhere to a recording medium.
Note that the present invention is an invention capable of applying to a device such as a printer, a copying machine, a facsimile having a communication system, a word processor having a printer part or the like, wherein recording is performed to media to be recorded, such as papers, yarns, fibers, dishcloths, hides, metals, plastics, glasses, woods, ceramics or the like, and further, a recording device for industry combined with various processors in a complex manner. Here, "recording" in the present invention means not only to give an image having a meaning, such as a character, a figure or the like, to a medium to be recorded, but also to give an image having no meaning, such as a pattern or the like.
2. Related Background Art
An ink jet recording method, so-called bubble jet recording method, wherein, by giving an ink thermal energy, a change in state with a rapid change in volume is produced in the ink, the ink is discharged from a discharge port by an action force based on this change in state of the ink, and it is made to adhere to a medium to be recorded to perform an image formation, has been hitherto known. A recording device using this bubble jet recording method is representatively disclosed in U.S. Pat. No 4,723,129 specification.
Further, as an improvement invention of this bubble jet recording method, a device in which a movable member is opposite to a heating body as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 10-24577, has been proposed.